System Error
System Error '''is a medium level 4 quest that is located in Ragni, at -831, -1680. It's about a man named Celab, who created a machine that is now going berserk. The player must find a way to stop the machine. Stage 1 »Talk to Celab. '''Dialogue: * Celab: '''No, no, no! Stop malfunctioning! * '''Machine: I... Will... Not... Follow... Orders... * Celab: '''Wha, what? * '''Machine: You Will... Not... Find Me... * ???: '''The Machine dashes off to an unknown location. * '''Celab: Oh no... This is not good... * Celab: '''You see, adventurer, that machine was meant to protect Ragni. * '''Celab: '''But instead it ran off, a sure indication it malfunctioned. This is a problem, as it will reverse it's mechanics, imposing as a danger to Ragni. * '''Celab: '''You must help me. I have a friend named Rody, who lives in a hut in Nivla Forest. * '''Celab: '''He helped me design this machine, he should know about what to do. Stage 2 »Find Rody in the depths of the Nivla Forest. '''Dialogue: * Rody: '''Hey, what are you doing here? * '''Rody: '''You see, Detlas needs me to- * '''Rody: '''Wait, what? * '''Rody: '''Celab's machine malfunctioned and ran off? * '''Rody: '''That is not good. The only way that the machine can malfunction is if it's circuits have been reversed. * '''Rody: '''You must destroy the machine, as if it is in the wild, it could kill many. * '''Rody: '''I am deeply sorry in how much you are traveling, but you have to find a person who saw the robot. * '''Rody: '''The witness should have information of where it went. * '''Rody: '''Bring me a Crushed Arm and a Robotic Brain to prove the machine met it's demise. Stage 3 »Find a witness of the robot. '''Dialogue: * Witness: '''Did you see that robot? * '''Witness: '''It really suprised me, because Wynn has never seen a robot before, and Gavel is the place where those things really come from. * '''Witness: '''Oh, you want to know where it went? * '''Witness: '''It went into a cave near the farm on the edge of the coastal trail. But be careful, it looks like something dangerous! Stage 4 »Kill the Malfunctioning Machine deep inside the cave. Stage 5 »Bring Rody the Crushed Arm and Robotic Brain. '''Dialogue: * '''Rody: '''Oh, the machine is gone now? * '''Rody: '''Wonderful! Now Ragni is truly safe! * '''Rody: '''I'll send Celab a message that Ragni is safe. * '''Rody: '''Thank you, you deserve this reward. Tips and Trivia * The machine in stage one is an iron block with levers on it's side and a robot head. * The Malfunctioning Machine has a rare Legendary item, all classes, drop. The legendary items are the Malfunctioner (Mage), Metal Cutter (Assassin), Robotic Spear (Warrior) and Steel Piercer (Archer). * The cave is located at X: -856, Z: -1996. * If you enter the cave early, you get teleported out, along with a message that says, ''You are unsure about entering this cave... yet. '' * The witness is located at -778, -1942. * Warning! There is a rare chance a Decrepit Sewers Key Guardian may spawn inside the cave. Category:Quests Category:Level 1-10 Quests Category:Medium Quests